1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a gain control circuit, and more particularly to a gain control circuit for preventing saturation of an image signal.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An analog image signal includes a luminance signal, a color signal and a sync signal. A digital television set includes an automatic gain control (AGC) circuit for obtaining a stable output when the amplitude of the analog input image signal varies.
Image signals constituting a picture of the digital television set are referred to as being comprised of fields, and each field includes signals corresponding to a plurality of scan lines. In the conventional television art, a gain of the analog image signal is controlled by detecting a position of the sync signal in every scan line constituting one field. Thus, a saturation of the image signal occurs frequently.